Star Fox Armada
by RIVolleyball214
Summary: Fox and his team are just to start a welldeserved vacation when they receive a distress call that puts them into the middle of a war. Find out how far Fox will go to save the lives of others, as well as the secrets of Krystals past in this fanfic. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Distress Call**

It has been two years since Fox McCloud and the Star Fox Team defeated the Aparoid Queen, and ever since then peace has been restored to the Lylat System and in other galaxies across the universe. The Star Fox Team still includes members such as Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy, but has also gained new members, such as Beltino Toad, Bill Grey, and Katt Monroe. The team is fast asleep after their final day on a routine mission through the Lylat System, and their vacation starts tomorrow. What they don't know is that a late night distress call will turn their vacation into one of the Team's toughest challenges yet…

Fox, who was fast asleep, dreaming about lying on the beaches of Corneria with Krystal, suddenly awakes to the buzzing alarm that is sounding throughout the entire ship. Krystal suddenly bursts into the room and turns on the light.

**Krystal:** Fox! Fox! You've got to wake up! Peppy just discovered a distress signal coming from a planet out of this system! They want us to check it out!

(Fox gets up reluctantly)

**Fox:** Of all the days, well nights, it had to be the one right before our vacation. So where is this planet anyway?

**Krystal:** Well, we don't know anything about it so far, which means that we don't know what we're up against over there. We're supposed to go down to see Beltino and Katt as soon as I get you guys up…

**Fox:** I'm up, I'm up. Where are the others?

**Krystal:** Falco isn't the easiest person to get up, but Slippy and Bill got up right away and are waiting for you in the hall.

**Fox:** Alright, let's get this over with.

Fox and Krystal walk out of the room and into the hallway, where Slippy and Bill are talking excitedly and Falco is desperately trying to stay awake.

**Falco:** It's three in the morning! If the planet's so far away, how come we couldn't just be told about this later?

**Krystal:** Apparently Peppy organized a meeting with General Pepper in about an hour to discuss how we should handle this, but right now Beltino and Katt and waiting in the lab to give us more information about this unknown planet.

**Fox:** How do you know all of this, Krystal?

**Krystal:** I was awake in the bridge with Peppy. I haven't been able to sleep much lately…

**Bill:** This sounds exciting! It'll be one of my first adventures as a member of the Star fox Team! I promise I won't let you guys down!

**Falco:** Yeah, whatever Bill.

**Fox:** What makes this distress signal so important? We've had dozens before, but this one seems a bit more serious.

**Slippy:** I'm sure my dad will tell us what's up.

The team walks into the Great Fox's lab, where they are met by Beltino Toad and his assistant, Katt Monroe, who once dated Falco Lombardi.

**Beltino:** Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you hadn't heard the alarm!

**Falco:** Believe me; nobody could sleep through that thing. Now tell us what's up with this planet, old man, so I can go back to bed.

**Katt:** Well maybe if you were a bit nicer to others Falco, we would be able to get through this a lot faster.

**Beltino:** Now, Now, you too. Let's just get this business out of the way. If you would all just come up to my computer, we can tell you what we know.

(Everyone walks up to Beltino's computer)

**Beltino:** We were able to track the location of the distress signal to this remote planet.  
**Fox:** That's a planet?

**Beltino:** Yes; it's small and has been hit by many large craters in the past, which is probably the reason why the climate is so dead. There is hardly any sign of life on the surface of the planet.

**Falco:** There's got to be life on their somewhere…

**Krystal:** This planet seems familiar to me, like I've been there before. What else have you found out about it?

**Katt:** Well, that's the reason why we brought you all down here, Krystal. The distress signal is coming from Cerinia: your home world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cerina System

The Star Fox Team is heading down to the bridge to begin their meeting with General Pepper, and Krystal is startled by the news she has just received. She did not even know that her home planet still existed.

Fox: Krystal, are you ok? I know this must be hard for you…

Krystal: No, I'm fine Fox. I just don't even remember Cerinia at all. It's strange, but the last thing I remember is coming to Sauria and meeting you and the rest of the team. Before that, my life was just a blur.

Falco: How can you not even remember your home?

Krystal: I'm not sure…I know I'm from there, but I don't remember anything about it. My childhood, my parents….nothing.

(Falco rolls his eyes; Katt gives him a nasty look)

Katt: From what we were able to find, it doesn't look like there are any areas on the surface that could support life forms. If anyone lives there, they've got to be underground.

Krystal: I doubt any of my people are there. From what I know, my entire race was destroyed, and I think it had something to do with that Andross creature. It's all just such a blur now that I think about it.

Fox: You don't have to think about it, Krystal. We'll find out what's going on and you won't have to worry about anything.

Krystal: I hope you're right, Fox…

The team arrives at the Bridge of the Great Fox, where they find Peppy and ROB waiting for them at a large table. There is also a large screen in front of the table with the face of General Pepper on it.

Peppy: Hello, everyone. Sorry to wake you, but we felt this was an urgent matter that needed to be taken care of.

Krystal: Thank you, Peppy.

ROB: PLEASE, TAKE A SEAT.

(Everyone sits down)

General Pepper: Now, we need to discuss how we are going to handle this matter.

Falco: What's there to discuss? We get in there, find the signal, rescue whoever needs to be rescued, and we're done! Easy as that.

Katt: Maybe if you would listen to what we have to say, Falco, you'd realize that it isn't that easy.

Falco: And what do you have to say?

Peppy: This planet is located at the outer reaches of the known universe in a system known as the Cerina System. From what we have discovered, Cerinia is the most inner planet of this system, and is surrounded by a giant asteroid belt, unlike none we've ever seen.

Slippy: What's so strange about it?

Beltino: The belt is more of a sphere, actually. It surrounds the entire planet, which makes it impossible for a ship like this to get to.

General Pepper: Well, it sounds like this is definitely a job for the Star Fox Team. You'll need to take the Great Fox to the Cerina System and then use the arwings to navigate to the planet.

Fox: This doesn't sound like it's going to be easy. It actually sounds dangerous.

Katt: Yes, very. The density of these asteroids makes it extremely hard to get through. Only the best pilots have the chance to make it.

Falco: It won't be a problem for me. I can get through that field with no problems.

Katt: Don't be so sure, Falco.

Krystal: How long will it take to reach this system?

ROB: THE OUTER PART OF THE CERINA SYSTEM WILL TAKE US MORE THAN THREE DAYS TO REACH.

Falco: Three days! I really needed that vacation.

Peppy: Don't worry, team. We'll have time for a vacation after we answer this distress signal.

General Pepper: Yes, and the pay for this job will be great, so do it right!

(General Pepper's screen turns off)

Fox: I guess we can all go back to bed now. In three days, we'll be answering that distress signal.

Everyone gets up from the table and heads back to their rooms on the Great Fox. Fox looks at Krystal and sees that she looks somewhat sick.

Fox: Krystal, what's the matter? You don't look so good.

Krystal: I'm not sure, Fox. I just have a strange feeling that there's an evil force on Cerinia. Maybe answering this call isn't such a good idea.

Falco: Hey, as long as we're getting paid, I'm all for it.

Katt: I'd listen to the telepath over you any day, Falco.

(Falco is annoyed)

Krystal: I just don't think that this is an ordinary distress call. I sense a battle in the future, and the outcome isn't good.

Fox: You probably just need some rest Krystal; you said you haven't been sleeping much lately.

Krystal: Yes, maybe…..maybe you're….

(Krystal suddenly faints and falls to the floor)

Fox: Krystal! Krystal! Katt, help me get her to the medical center now!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Through the Asteroid Belt**

Fox was walking down the hallway to the medical room; it had been two days since Krystal had fainted, and ever since the incident she had not waken up. Fox, hoping that there would be better news today, opened the door to the infirmary.

Almost at once he saw that Krystal had not gotten any better. She was still lying on the hospital bed as if she were a corpse and had no life in her at all. Beltino and Katt had been monitoring her for the past few days, but still were not able to come up with a diagnosis.

"I don't know what could have caused this…" Beltino told Fox for the third day in a row. "Usually there's some sort of cause for somebody to go into a coma, but it appears as though there was no reasoning behind this terrible incident."

"Yeah…weird" Fox replied. He found it odd that the night she found out that her home planet still existed was the night she fell into a coma.

"Fox, was Krystal acting strange at all before this happened?" Katt asked him. "It would help us figure out how we can help her."

"Well", Fox replied, "She did say that she hadn't been sleeping much lately. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. We've all been working pretty hard up here."

"Well Fox", said Beltino, "we don't want to keep you here on the big day. You better get ready for your mission. I hear that we're about to enter the Cerina System, and we don't want to waste any more time answering that distress call."

"Yeah, OK", answered Fox. "Tell me if you find anything out or if she starts to wake up."

"Of course"

Fox walked out of the room and started toward the bridge so he could be briefed on the mission with the rest of the team. Just as he was thinking about how different this mission was going to be without help from Krystal, he heard a voice from behind him, telling him to wait up. Turning around, he saw that it was Katt Monroe.

"Wait up, Fox", she yelled, and then stopped running when she had caught up with him. "I don't know if Peppy told you this, but I'm flying with you guys to Cerinia to find out more information on this planet. I have to be briefed with the rest of you."

Fox couldn't believe it. "You're coming? But Katt, you know how dangerous this is going to be. You said it yourself, only the best pilots can"-

"I don't know if you remember Fox," interrupted Katt, "But I am an expert when it comes to flying. Surely you remember all of the times before I joined the team when I helped you guys out?"

"Well," continued Fox, "That was a long time ago. Are you sure you're still as good as you were back then?"

"I know it. I just hope Falco and I don't run into any problems while we're up there. You probably noticed that we don't get along to well…"

"Yeah, I think the whole crew knows that", replied Fox. "But don't worry; Falco knows that he can't put his personal feelings in front of his job, so just worry about yourself and the mission."

Fox opened the bridge door for Katt, and the two of the entered the room to find Slippy, Falco, Peppy, Bill, and ROB waiting for them. General Pepper was also there on the large television screen; they were all going through the procedures they were going to take on this mission and what they were going to do when they got to the planet.

"Sorry we're late, interrupted Fox, "we were checking up on Krystal again." Nobody minded that Fox was late, but they did ask how she was doing. He told them that she didn't show any signs of waking up.

"I'm sure that she'll be back soon, Fox", said Slippy enthusiastically. "She's probably just shocked about what we discovered."

"Alright, so are we ready to get this over with", asked Falco. The sooner this is taken care of, the sooner my vacation starts.

"If you could all come over here and look out this window," said Peppy, "you will be able to see that the asteroid belt isn't too far now." Everyone followed Peppy down a hall and to a large window where they could all clearly see a large sphere of asteroids that didn't seem to end and were packed so tightly together that they looked impossible to navigate through.

"Woah…" said Slippy in awe. "I'll never get through there alive."

"Now that you mention it," replied Peppy, "I think it would be best if you ride with somebody else on this mission. No offense, but your piloting skills aren't….aren't that….you know."

"Yeah, I gotcha Peppy," said Slippy.

"The arwing are now ready for takeoff," said ROB. If you would all just follow me this way…" Everyone followed ROB down to the hanger where there were four arwing waiting for them, and the five members of the team quickly jumped into them; Slippy accompanied Fox, saying that Falco was too much of a risk taker for him to handle.

"Yeah," replied Fox amusingly, "I know what you mean."

"Good luck team", yelled Peppy, "Figure out who is sending the distress calls and get back up here so we can all go home!"

And with that, the Star Fox Team started up the arwings and flew into the asteroids.

"Alright team", said Fox, "Let's not try anything fancy; let's just all try and get through here alive. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok", replied Falco. "Be careful Katt; we know how long its been since you've flown in an arwing."

Katt, greatly annoyed, replied "If anyone if going to crash right into an asteroid, Falco, its going to be you. I agree with Fox; we all need to just take it easy and get through this."

The team entered the asteroid field slowly. They didn't know anything about it: how long it would take them to get through it, whether or not anything lived in it, or what they would find when they got out of it. As all of these mysteries were running through Fox's mind, he saw something small and fast fly right in front of him; it definitely wasn't a member of the Star Fox Team.

"Hey, did you guys just see that?" Bill asked. It looked like another ship!

"I saw it Bill," Fox replied, "and if we were anywhere else, I would say that we should follow it. But since we're in a dangerous area, I think that it would be best if we just leave it alone."

"Are you kidding!" Falco exclaimed, "Fox, we were sent here to find answers, and I would bet anything that that ship could tell us something. I'm going after it." And with that, Falco took a quick left and began to go in the direction of the small ship.

"Falco, no!" screamed Fox, "Get back here! We have to stay together!"

"We're going to have to follow him, Fox", Slippy said from behind him. "There's no way we're gonna get Falco to change his mind." Fox knew that Slippy was right, and decided that the only way they were going to stay together was if they all follow Falco.

"Change of plans guys, we're going to have to follow Falco', Fox told the others. "Falco, what do you see?"

"I…I don't believe it!" Falco replied. "Fox, get over here now! There's a….its a…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Abandoned Base**

After hearing what Falco had to say, Fox led the rest of the team to his location. _Could there really be a base in the middle of this asteroid field?_, Fox wondered. After looking for several minutes for Falco's location, he immediately saw what Falco was talking about: there was a small base located in a clearing where no asteroids were present.

"Wow! Look at that!" Slippy remarked. "I would have never guessed that a base was located in here! Let's go check it out, Fox!"

Fox couldn't believe what he was seeing, either. "Alright team; let's take a closer look inside. Falco, Slippy and I will go into the base and see if we can find anything. Katt and Bill, you two stay out here and look for that ship that we saw."

Fox moved toward that base and looked for a place to land, Falco right behind him. They found an entrance that looked like a place where ships would pass through and decided to enter. Fox, expecting to find a lot of activity going on in the interior, was surprised when he saw that there was just a large, lifeless room waiting for them when they landed their ships.

"This is…odd", said Falco. "I don't see anything. What about you guys?"

"Looks empty to me", replied Slippy.

All three of them got out of the ships and began to look around. There were no ships, no computers, and no weapons inside of this base, but Fox couldn't help but think that this base could give them answers. Fox walked down a flight of stairs, looking for the main control room, when he saw a tiny figure run away from him in the distance.

"Hey, you!" Fox screamed, "Come back here! Slippy, Falco, I've found something!" Fox didn't wait for them to meet up with him. He began to chase after the tiny life form, and Fox noticed that he was a lot faster than him. He had entered a large, empty room with a large window that gave him a view of the large asteroid field as well as Bill's and Katt's ships. The running figure wasn't too far from Fox now, and he could not tell that he was a robot, small, and moving on wheels, not feet.

"Hey, wait!" Fox screamed again. "We just want to talk to you! Who are you?" Fox was glad to see that the robot was stopping and turned around, as if he was going to answer Fox after all.

"Do not go to Cerinia", the robot said in the usual monotone voice. "There is nothing there. You will find nothing."

"How did you know…who are you? What is going on on Cerinia?"

The robot didn't answer him. Instead, he picked up a large metal desk and threw it at the window in front of them. Fox, realizing he was going to do this before it happened, grabbed on to the closest object that was built into the wall, which was a rickety old pipe. The huge gigantic window shattered, sucking the robot into the asteroid field and leaving Fox hanging onto the pipe for his life. Fox, knowing that this pipe wouldn't hold him forever, followed the pipe out of the room and sealed the only door into the room he was just in.

"Fox, are you alright?" Slippy asked, finally catching up to Fox. What was that thing?"

Fox, still panting from what he just went through, took a couple of breaths before replying. "It was just a robot. It told me not to go to Cerinia, and that there was nothing there."

Falco laughed after hearing this. "Well that confirms it; there's definitely something there, but why would somebody want to hide it? This just keeps getting weirder."

"Anyway", continued Slippy, "Fox, Falco, I found something that I think you might want to see. Follow me, it's upstairs."

Falco and Fox followed Slippy back up the flight of stairs and then up another flight of stairs, and what they saw completely shocked Fox.

"Is that who I think it is…?" asked Falco, sounding completely surprised.

"That's an Andross statue!" exclaimed Fox. "I guess Andross did have something to do with the destruction of this planet, just like Krystal said." Fox couldn't help but wonder if she was alright…

"Which means that whatever is going on now could have to do with Andross as well", said Slippy. "I think we need to contact Peppy and tell him what we found.

"I agree" said Fox. "I think this mission is going to be harder than we though."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

Krystal was running faster than she ever had run before. The land was barren and the air was cool, but she continued to run, even though her destination was unknown. After running for what seemed like hours, she began to slow down at a large crater. She stopped right at its edge, and looked down at the bowl-shaped landform.

This area was just as empty as the land she had ran on, but there was something here that she found odd; there were small holes in this crater that looked like the led to somewhere beneath the surface. As she was looking, Krystal felt something behind her pushing on her back, causing her to trip and fall into the immense crater and onto the surface below. Just before she hit the surface, Krystal opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in a dark space, and she saw a large figure floating right in front of her: a large face, with hands on the side…

It was then when Krystal suddenly jumped up in her bed, sweating a great amount and breathing heavily. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been sleeping; all she could think about was that dream. _Where was I? What was that strange creature?_ As these questions ran through her mind, she began to remember what was going on before she was in the hospital bed. _Cerinia! I've got to find the others._ And with that, Krystal jumped out of her bed and began to sprint toward the bridge to find Peppy. Within minutes, she threw open the doors and saw Peppy and ROB talking on a large screen to Fox, who gasped as soon as she noticed she had entered the room.

"Krystal!" Fox exclaimed happily. "You're alright!"

"Yes…I'm fine", she replied unenthusiastically. "Where are you? Are you already on Cerinia? I've got to tell you"-

"Actually", Peppy interrupted, "Fox and the rest of the team have discovered a base located in the asteroid field surrounding Cerinia. They found a robot that told them not to go to Cerinia, which leads us to believe there's something there worth hiding."

"I see…" replied Krystal. She was going to tell her about what she saw in her dream, but decided that they would probably not believe her anyway and just think that she was acting crazy. "Fox, I'll try to meet you as soon as I can, I just have to"-

"Meet me?" interrupted Fox. "Krystal, I don't think it would be the best idea for you to come here just yet. You need to recuperate."

Krystal figured that Fox would say something like this. He actually wasn't wrong; Krystal herself knew that she definitely wasn't in the best condition to be flying an arwing through a dangerous asteroid field. "I need to be there. I don't care what the rest of you think, but this mission may lead to answers about my past. I'm going."

"At least rest for a little while," replied Peppy. Or let someone else pilot you there. Your piloting skills aren't too sharp to begin with, anyway. No offense."

Krystal agreed. She would have ROB fly her to the planet the next day, giving her time to rest and be checked by Beltino Toad. Krystal walked out of the room and back to her cabin to rest, but also hoping that her sleep would be without strange dreams.

The story may seem boring now, but believe me it will pick up in the next couple of chapters! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Landing on Cerinia**

"Is everyone ready?" Fox asked his team, finally climbing back into his ship with Slippy and getting ready for takeoff. After seeing what was on the base, he couldn't wait to get to Cerinia and find answers. Fox sat down, started up the ship, and flew back out into the open area surrounding the base, closely followed by Falco.

"Not too much further until we get there, I think" answered Katt. "Fox, any news from Krystal?"

"Yeah, actually," replied Fox, "she's awake and wants to come with us as soon as possible. I told her she should get some rest and wait until at least tomorrow to go through the asteroid belt."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea considering her piloting skills usually suck to begin with", said Falco loudly. Although Falco didn't know it, it was these types of comments that caused Katt to break up with him.

Fox began to pilot through the asteroid field while the others followed him. No one spoke for the rest of the journey. Most of them didn't have anything to say to each other; they just wanted to get to the planet as soon as possible. After ten or fifteen minutes of flying, Fox finally broke out of the asteroid belt and saw, although very far away, the planet they had been searching for: Cerinia. The planet looked more like a very large asteroid than anything, except it was the color of sand and was covered with many large craters.

"Not the most beautiful planet…" remarked Falco. "Who would want to live there?"

"Maybe they were forced to live there…" replied Katt. "But we won't know until we get there, so let's get moving!"

It took another few minutes to reach the planet, and after breaking through the atmosphere, the team flew above the planet, looking for a place to land.

"There's a clearing a kilometer ahead", said Bill. "I think we should land there."

"I see it", replied Fox, "Everyone get out your landing gear."

The team landed quickly and within a few seconds jumped out of the arwings. Fox pulled out his communicator and contacted Peppy. Within a few seconds, Peppy answered.

"Fox, have you landed on Cerinia yet?"

"Yeah, we're here", replied Fox. The climate is just as Beltino said it was." Fox looked around at the rocky planet, and then shivered because of how cold it was. He also noticed that there really was absolutely no life on the surface of the planet. "Where is the distress signal coming from?"

"You actually landed in a great location Fox," answered Peppy, "The location of the distress signal is only about three kilometers north of your current position. Be careful Fox; we still know almost nothing about what this planet holds."

"Well, I could probably guess that this planet holds absolutely nothing", replied Falco. "Let's get a move on, team."

And so the five of them started to walk. The scenery didn't change at all; the planet was completely dead. Fox began to wonder how Krystal or anyone could ever live here. _Something terrible must have happened_, Fox said to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Slippy tapped on Fox's shoulder excitedly.

"Fox, Fox, look over there!" Slippy said, pointing to his right. Fox and the others looked in the direction he was pointing and saw something in the distance; it looked like a small village, or at least what used to be a village. The houses looked like small abandoned shacks, and there didn't seem to be any sign of movement at all.

"Should we go take a look?" asked Katt, still looking at the town. "Maybe there's somebody over there."

Fox agreed, but didn't think they should waste the time. "Look, we don't know what's over there or even if there's anything there at all. What we do know is that there's somebody close that needs our help; I think that's the direction in which we should be heading. Right?"

Everyone agreed, and they continued their journey northward. Fox, leading the group, stopped suddenly when they reached an obstacle. They were close to the signal, but the path they were on stopped at a large crater. Fox looked down to see this was one of the deepest craters he had seen so far; there were also large holes at the bottom of this crater, holes that none of the other craters had.

"Well," said Falco, "It looks like we're going down."

Krystal was tired of waiting; she had forced ROB to get her an arwing and instructed him to fly her to the planet. Although ROB told her that she should stay on the ship for a few more days and that he wasn't programmed to be a pilot, Krystal insisted that she be taken there immediately.

"I need answers, ROB" she told him, "Now take me there now!"

"As you wish, Krystal", replied ROB.

They got into an arwing and ROB started it up. Just then, Peppy appeared on the arwing's screen.

"ROB, what are you doing in an arwing?" Peppy asked angrily. He then saw Krystal behind her and looked absolutely furious. "Krystal, I thought I told you to stay in the Great Fox until you recovered! You're in no condition to be going on a mission."

Krystal smiled and the replied "Sorry Peppy, but the team needs my help. I may not remember anything about the planet, but I did live there for more than half of my life. I think…"

Peppy frowned, but knew that he couldn't change her mind. "Fine, go help Fox and the others. But be careful! That asteroid belt is still a mystery to us."

"Got it", replied Krystal. "ROB, let's get a move on."

ROB flew the arwing out of the Great Fox and into the asteroid belt. Krystal was surprised at how great ROB was at flying. _Well, he is a robot_, she thought. She was about to call Fox from her communicator when an alarm went off in the arwing. The buzzing sound and red lights annoyed Krystal greatly. "ROB, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

ROB looked at the screen and replied "Apparently we are being tracked by another ship. They're right on our tails. You better hold on."

"Oh god…" Krystal said, sounding scared. Can we outrun them?"

"We can try", answered ROB. He began to fly much faster and swerved through the asteroids, trying to avoid the ship behind them. Krystal tried to buckle herself in, but just then she felt something hit the ship, and when it began to shake, Krystal fell and hit her head. Everything went black by the time she hit the floor.


End file.
